Yama Tsukami Ecology
In-Game Information Known as the 'Floating Dragon', this elder dragon has never been captured before by man. A gigantic floating hot air balloon with a large mouth and a number of tentacles. Its wings have degenerated, and instead, it floats on the gas created during decomposition. Its ancestors floated on water, but since then it has evolved. Infobook magazine This dragon is supposedly shaped like a giant mountain floating through the sky. According to some documents, the Yama Tsukami has a giant mouth which it uses to swallow whole forests and lakes in one gulp. Plus, the large amount of dirt and rotting flesh decomposing inside its body creates a gas, allowing the Yama Tsukami to float through the air without wings. Sometimes, Yama Tsukami breathes out some Thunderbugs that lives in it. They've mutated inside the Yama Tsukami's body in a way that they can explode. Yama Tsukami seems to appear mostly near the small side tower just after you pass through the middle of the central tower. Monster List Reference An Elder Dragon that floats through the sky. A bite of earth, a drink of forest, it's a veritable god of the sky made of the richest soil. Ancient trees grow thick on its back like on a mountain. It's rumored to live near a forlorn, remote tower. Taxonomy Order:Unknown - Suborder:Mountain Dragon(Spelled different in Japanese not Lao's Suborder) - Family:Yama Tsukami. Yama Tsukami are massive creatures classified as Elder Dragons. This is a very loose categorization though, similar to the way Kirin has been labeled an Elder Dragon. Very little is known about the floating beasts, and they currently have no known living genetic relatives. Habitat Range Yama Tsukami has only been spotted in a few forest and mountain locations, most of them decent habitats for a large creature. The creature will occasionally drift by and attack human settlements such as Dondruma, yet the reasons behind this are, as of yet, unknown. Yama Tsukami is much more commonly spotted at the Ancient Tower, where it appears to rest peacefully at the summit. Since both of these areas are man-made, it's quite obvious to assume that neither of these regions are the creatures true habitat. Yama Tsukami has no confirmed habitat, and that the creature simply floats high above the range of even flying wyverns such as Rathalos, descending only to feed. It is said that the creature will inhabit large forested areas like the Great Forest, where it will feed on the plants and creatures of the area. Sadly though, Yama Tsukami has not been observed often enough to confirm its true habitat. Yama Tsukami might hibernate for long periods of time in damp areas such as the Great Forest and the Swamp. This explains why moss grows on its back and why it is rarely seen. The reason why they might rest at man made areas is that they have been worshiped as a sky or earth god in ancient times. Ecological Niche Yama Tsukami's true ecological niche is unknown. The floating beast appears to possess a symbiotic relation with Great Thunderbugs. The Thunderbugs use Yama Tsukami as both a form of protection and a feeding ground, consuming either the scraps left over after the beast feeds or eating the Dragonmoss that grows heavily on the creatures back. Thunderbugs also use Yama Tsukami as a breeding ground, laying their eggs inside the creatures mouth, only to have them swallowed and then later regurgitated as they have matured within the beast's stomach. It is still unknown exactly what kind of diet Yama Tsukami has. Given the beast's large molar-like teeth, one could assume it is a herbivore. Yet the creature will actually try to eat hunters using its wind tunnel attack. This has lead some to believe the creature is omnivorous. This theory is plausible, the creature is so docile and rare, that most small creatures may not have an inherit fear of it as they do with more aggressive wyverns. Given Yama Tsukami's tendency to have large amounts of Dragonmoss growing on its back, some have suggested that this is the result of plant matter left over from a large feeding that has actually begun growing on the creatures moist skin. Given Yama Tsukami's bulk, it must have to consume a tremendous amount of plant matter to sustain its large girth. Being relatively docile and slow floaters many would assume that these creatures would be commonly attacked by predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Espinas Subspecies, or Elder Dragons such as Lunastra, Teostra, or White Fatalis. But with their size, strength, powerful jaws, exploding Thunderbugs, and high resistance to fire a Yama Tsukami has few to no predators besides man. Biological Adaptations Yama Tsukami's most notable adaption is its ability to float with no obvious method of propulsion. It is theorized that the giant possesses a unique organ that is filled with a lighter-than-air-gas, which could only be hydrogen. This is created during decomposition of food in the gut. This gas keeps the creature afloat. As the gas decreases in temperature its buoyancy decreases, this could explain why Yama Tsukami does not like ice element. Another idea is that the Great Thunderbug larvae Yama Tsukami consumes actually digest a portion of the plant matter Yama Tsukami ingests, also producing the gas needed to keep the creature afloat. This gas is then diverted into said "Gas holding organ" where it is stored, thus keeping Yama Tsukami floating. The creature can then regulate its altitude by expelling excess gas. This also means after a large meal, Yama Tsukami would be heavier, requiring it to remain at a low altitude until enough gas has been produced to get the creature to the desired height. This may explain why the creature can be seen resting at the Ancient Tower; it is simply waiting for its meal to digest so it can return to the skies. It is possible that the explosive gas attack is used by releasing the gas and then igniting it. The Great Thunderbugs may also explode by igniting the gas it had absorbed from the Yama Tsukami by releasing an electrical discharge. Yama Tsukami has several other noteworthy adaptations. The creature has four large tentacles that serve as multipurpose appendages. It could use these to snare prey, uproot plants, or anchor itself to landmasses or trees. At the end of these tentacles, there seem to be claws. It also uses them like whips when defending itself, crushing anything that tries to challenge it. Yama Tsukami also has a pair of large whiskers, which it uses as tentacles also. Yama Tsukami has what appears to be Dragonwood and Dragonmoss growing from its back. The exact cause and reason for this remains unknown, but it serves as a form of insulation at high altitudes. Lastly, Yama Tsukami have incredibly long lifespans, numbering in the thousands of years. The exact cause of their longevity is uncertain, but it is clear Yama Tsukami is as old, or even possibly older than the legendary White Fatalis. Behavior Yama Tsukami is a dangerous creature, but it may be docile after feeding. The beast usually uses its large size and ability to fly to get itself out of most situations; however, it can become very hostile if surrounded or cornered. If this happens, the creature is driven into a blind frenzy, and it will try to crush its opponent with its tentacles or even consume it with its wind tunnel. Yama Tsukami do not appear to have any kind of territorial nature, they simply float from one destination to the next, in what appears to be an endless quest for food. Sometimes it may attack towns for unknown reasons possibly looking for a meal. Category:Monster Ecology